Souvenir
by Kitsu63
Summary: Kensei et les cadeaux? ça fait deux. Kensei et les sentiments? ça fait deux. Pourtant, des fois, il faut savoir faire des efforts. Surtout quand on veut garder son petit ami. Kensei/Shuuhei établi.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (bouhouhou! non ce ne sont pas les miens).

Woa! Ma première fic sur Bleach, et sur mon couple préféré. ça fait des mois qu'elle traine sur mon ordi et que je la regarde y prendre virtuellement la poussière sans l'avoir postée^^ Il était temps de la ressortir du placard!

* * *

**Souvenir**

Tout avait commencé avec une remarque de Shinji.

Une des fois où ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans le Monde Réel le blond s'était penché vers lui et lui avait tout simplement demandé :

« Aloooors, qu'est-ce que tu vas ramener à notre cher petit Shuuuuhei ? »

Kensei avait d'abord eu l'envie de l'étrangler tant sa voix était horripilante, avant de comprendre qu'elle était la question.

« Rien. Pourquoi lui ramènerai-je quelque chose ? »

« Oh Kensei ! Tu es sans cœur. Tout les Capitaines qui sont allés dans le Monde Réel ont ramenés un souvenir à leur **lieutenant** » se plaignit-il encore, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Evidemment, Shinji ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant de la relation que le Capitaine de la neuvième division entretenait avec ledit lieutenant.

« Même Byakuya ? »

« Ok, on entre dans les extrêmes là. Et puis, qui sait…peut-être ne veut-il simplement pas que cela se sache. »

Après moins de cinq minutes de silence le blond Capitaine revint à la charge.

« Allez ! Kensei ! Tu ne vas quand même pas revenir les bras vide ? »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui lança un regard noir tout en continuant sa route. Shinji baissa les bras, mais pas avant d'avoir murmuré :

« Pas étonnant qu'il ai l'air de plus en plus déprimé ces temps-ci. »

Et ce murmure, ce tout petit murmure fut bien plus efficace sur la conscience du Capitaine de la neuvième que toutes les jérémiades qui l'avaient précédé.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kensei aurait voulu se frapper. Non seulement il avait du supporter le jacassement incessant de Shinji toute la journée mais en plus il était rentré au Seireitei pour se rendre compte que le blond avait raison.

Shuuhei avait l'air déprimé.

Oh ! Ça n'était presque pas visible ! Il pouvait reconnaitre ça au gamin.

A moins d'y prêter très attention on ne voyait pas que les cernes sous ses yeux recommençaient à apparaitre, pas plus qu'on ne remarquait que ses épaules se voutaient légèrement.

Il fallait vraiment le chercher pour le voir. Mais bon sang il couchait avec lui ! S'il y avait bien une personne qui aurait du le savoir c'était lui !

Etait-il vraiment aussi insensible que cela ?

Comment, sinon, aurait-il pu passer à côté de signes pareils ?

Il savait que Shuuhei avait des difficultés, et même de sacré insécurités, et cela depuis bien avant son retour en tant que Capitaine. La trahison de Tôsen avait été un coup dur pour lui et il ne s'en était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Pour cette raison il n'avait pas été facile pour Kensei d'approcher le jeune homme. Mais il avait finalement réussi.

Ne serait-ce que pour ça il aurait du faire plus attention.

Il le promettait, la prochaine fois qu'il retournerait dans le Monde Réel il lui ramènerait quelque chose.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kensei n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour tenir sa promesse.

A peine une semaine après son retour il repartit à Karakura pour visiter les autres Vizard laissés là-bas.

Seulement…une fois devant les boutiques, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi acheter.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui prendre un bijou ou des fleurs ! Non seulement Shuuhei était un homme mais en plus sa réputation ne s'en remettrait jamais. Surtout si Shinji fourrait son nez dans cette histoire.

Finalement, après des heures et des heures de rechercher (comment les femmes pouvaient-elles aimer faire ça toute la journée ?), il trouva un éventail de décoration qui, il le savait, serait tout à fait dans les goûts d'Hisagi.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose il se hâta de retourner chez Urahara avant que Shinji et Rose ne décident de repartir sans lui.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Dire que Shuuhei était surpris aurait été…encore bien loin de ce que le jeune homme ressentait vraiment.

Lorsque Kensei l'avait rejoint dans ses quartiers ce soir-là il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Capitaine argenté ne lui tende un paquet cadeau emballé à la va-vite en grommelant quelque chose à propos de « souvenirs » et de « Shinji ».

Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que l'autre homme avait murmuré dans sa barbe mais avait été très touché par l'attention.

Plus encore lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur du paquet.

Il n'avait pas lui-même beaucoup décoré sa chambre et l'éventail irait très bien au-dessus de son futon.

Il releva la tête vers son amant et balbutia un :

« Merci…mais… ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. » Un peu confus de la raison du cadeau.

Kensei se gratta l'arrière du crâne, s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda sur le côté avant de finalement lâcher qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, un cadeau sans vraiment de raisons quoi !

Shuuhei sourit légèrement devant sa gène avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue, ajoutant ainsi à l'agitation du Capitaine en face de lui.

« Mais…pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas du genre à offrir des souvenirs mais…et bien…tu n'es pas vraiment ce genre-là » finit-il par lâcher, attendant la réaction du Vizard.

Kensei poussa un soupir avant de se lancer.

« Tu…n'avais pas l'air…très bien ces temps-ci » commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « Comme si tu recommençais à déprimer, sans rien dire à personne, et …j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être…parce que je ne faisais pas assez attention à toi…parce que même les autres Capitaines ramenaient quelque chose à leur lieutenant et que moi…je ne te ramenais jamais rien… »

La phrase resta en suspension un instant.

La surprise de Shuuhei laissa place à un éclat de rire.

« Content que tu trouve cela amusant » marmotta le Capitaine, vexé.

Shuuhei posa l'éventail avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« C'est juste que c'est si…surprenant, si…gentil » dit-il, tout contre la joue u Vizard. « Mais je vais bien tu sais. Je me fiche que tu me ramènes quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai que faire de ce que Shinji-san ou les autres peuvent penser. Je n'ai pas besoin de souvenirs pour savoir que tu penses à moi, c'est juste… » Sa voix baissa d'un coup sur la fin de la phrase « …juste que tu me manque » avoua-t-il enfin.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'accrocher désespérément à toi mais tu pars si souvent que, dès fois, c'est trop pour moi. »

Il finit par :

« Je ne sais jamais quand tu vas partir ni même quand tu vas revenir et parfois ça me pèse, c'est tout. »

Kensei appuya son front contre le sien, murmurant quelques excuses, il ne s'était réellement pas rendu compte qu'il était si souvent absent.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il le voyait bien. Entre les missions qu'il acceptait de faire à Karakura et ses visites à ses amis il n'était finalement pas très présent à la Soul Society.

Et jamais, il n'avait jamais pensé à prendre Shuuhei avec lui.

Ça n'était pas seulement un amant refusant de présenter son compagnon en bonne et due forme, c'était aussi **et surtout** un Capitaine oubliant son lieutenant.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois Kensei eu envie de se frapper.

Non seulement il avait inquiété Shuuhei mais en plus était-il la raison de ces cernes sous ses yeux. Il alla s'asseoir sur le futon où Hisagi le rejoignit.

Là il attira le jeune homme à lui et planta un baiser sur on front.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, avant que Kensei ne brise le silence.

« Je suis désolé. »

Shuuhei soupira avant de lui répondre.

« Je vais bien, Kensei, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Le Vizard esquissa un sourire joueur.

« Vraiment ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir te dévorer alors ? »

« Je croyais que tu préférais le salé » le taquina le lieutenant.

« Tout le monde peut changer d'avis, non ? »

Shuuhei l'embrassa avec passion en réponse.

« Et je vais définitivement te dévorer » finit-il en renversant le jeune homme.

Un rire lui répondit.

XxxxxxxxxX

_Quelques jours plus tard._

« Kensei tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« On chercher un souvenir pour Shuuhei. Tu devrais être content, c'est toi qui tenait tant à ce que je lui trouve quelque chose » Répondit-il à l'homme blond l'accompagnant.

« Mais pourquoi **ici **? » Insista Shinji en englobant du regard le magasin pour enfants.

« Parce que. » Et avec ça Kensei se fit un devoir de ne plus entendre les plaintes du Capitaine de la cinquième division.

Pour une fois qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait ce rabat-joie n'allait pas tout gâcher, foi de Kensei !

Enfin, il trouva l'objet de ses désirs. Une grande peluche d'environ cinquante centimètre de haut, représentant un loup argenté trônait au milieu des oursons et autres animaux de l'étalage.

Aussitôt vue, aussitôt prise. Une telle rareté ne serait pas facile à retrouver s'il passait sa chance.

« Tu lui prends une … peluche ?» s'étrangla Shinji à ses côtés, riant à moitié.

« Pauvre garçon, je suis sûr qu'il va énormément apprécier de voir que tu le considère encore comme un enfant. »

Kensei grogna mais ne dit rien.

Sa relation avec Shuuhei ne regardait que lui, certainement pas un jacasseur tel que Hirako Shinji.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines Shuuhei ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés devant l'attitude de son amant.

Prenant dans ses bras la peluche négligemment tendu par le Capitaine argenté il sourit en repensant à la raison d'un tel cadeau.

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tôt Kensei était entré en trombe dans sa chambre pour lui présenter le cadeau en déclarant d'une voix forte :

« Tiens ! C'est pour que tu ne te sentes plus seul quand je m'absente ! » Tout en tenant la peluche à bout de bras comme si elle allait le mordre.

Hisagi serra l'animal argenté contre lui en souriant.

« Merci » répondit-il seulement.

Kensei balaya les remerciements d'un geste avant de s'arrêter, regarder son lieutenant intensément…et finalement de se laisser tomber sur lui.

Shuuhei eu un cri de surprise alors que la masse s'abattait sur lui mais déjà le Capitaine passait à la suite. Chatouillant et mordillant le jeune homme il batailla pendant un moment avant que celui-ci ne déclare forfait, riant aux éclats, les côtes douloureuses.

Allongé, à moitié sur le futon à moitié sur le sol, Shuuhei dans ses bras il récupéra la peluche et la fourra sous le nez du lieutenant.

« Comme ça tu penseras à moi autant que je pense à toi » décida-t-il.

Un gloussement lui répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi. »

Avec ce cadeau Kensei espérait qu'Hisagi se sentirait moins seul.

Bien peu savait-il que d'autres personnes avaient planifiées un second plan anti-solitude pour l'anniversaire de son compagnon.

C'est ainsi que, quelques jours après l'adoption de Fluffy la Peluche, Shuuhei découvrit un adorable chiot au poil aussi argenté que le loup gambadant allègrement dans sa chambre.

L'adorable petite bête jappa de plaisir à l'arrivé de son nouveau maître avant de venir se rouler à ses pieds pour obtenir des gratouilles.

Un peu éberlué Hisagi releva la tête vers ses amis pour être accueilli par un concert sonore de :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Il attendit que Renji, Matsumoto et Ikkaku aient calmé leurs cris et reçu un « bon anniversaire » un peu plus calme de la part de Kira, Momo et Yumichika.

Enfin il put poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Je croyais que les animaux étaient interdits ? »

Renji balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main avant de s'expliquer.

« Ben, tu vois…les nobles ont bien le droit de faire dans la collection de poissons alors on peut considérer ça comme animal de compagnie. Et puis je voyais mal le vieux Yama nous refuser cette demande particulière alors que son élevage de hamsters trainait dans un coin de la pièce quand on est allé lui demander. »

« Son élevage de …hamsters ? »

Shuuhei eu du mal à retenir son rire.

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il n'ignorait pas que le Capitaine-Commandant avait un faible pour les rongeurs (un jour le Capitaine Ukitake lui avait raconté qu'il avait stoppé tout un entrainement pour récupérer un mulot avant que celui-ci ne finisse complètement grillé) mais de là à parler d'élevage…

« Oui, il a marmonné quelque chose comme quoi les pauvres petits étaient malades et qu'il fallait les surveiller. Enfin bref, ça tombait très bien pour nous » finit le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges dans un sourire.

« Bon ! Et maintenant on peut le manger comme ce gâteau ? » Intervint une voix guillerette.

« Matsumoto ! » s'exclamèrent cinq voix à l'unisson.

XxxxxxxxxX

Quand Kensei rentra le soir pour offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire personnel à son amant un concert d'aboiement aigu se fit entendre.

Eberlué il entra dans la chambre pour trouver Shuuhei avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-résigné sur le visage alors que lui-même regardait le chiot avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » finit-il par demander.

« Cadeau d'anniversaire, mes amis semblaient aussi penser que j'avais l'air trop seul. »

Kensei regarda l'animal tourner et retourner autour de la peluche et aboyer après le faux loup comme s'il était vrai.

« Et bien…au moins Fluffy ne souffrira pas de la solitude non plus » finit-il par dire, les yeux toujours rivés sur la boule de poils surexcitée.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Shuuhei et se colla presque à lui, murmurant :

« Maintenant, pour mon cadeau à moi… »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire moqueur contre celle de Shuuhei et il l'embrassa avidement, ses mains glissant avec vitesse sous le hakama, redessinant le torse de son amant, glissant le long d'abdominaux musclés pour s'attarder plus bas, toujours plus bas.

L'uniforme glissa rapidement au sol et ses mains reprirent leur travail jusqu'à ce que…

« OUAF ! OUAF ! »

Une petite boule de nerfs n'interrompe tout par ses aboiements.

Les deux amants regardèrent l'animal avec étonnement, comme s'ils ne se rendaient compte de sa présence que maintenant. Puis rirent à gorge déployées.

C'est qu'il demandait déjà toute leur attention le petit monstre.

* * *

Voila, un petit quleque chose sur un pairing qui me tient très à coeur. J'espère que cela vous aura plût.

Review si vous le voulez, évidemment.


End file.
